July 29, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The July 29, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on July 23, 2013 at Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas. Episode summary Rob Van Dam vs Fandango The balletic majesty of Fan-DAN-Go was no match for the one-of-a-kind power of Rob! Van! Dam! when the former WWE Champion prevailed in a battle of two of WWE’s most physically gifted Superstars. Fandango started strong (not to mention cocky), but RVD made his feelings quite clear on the dancing king’s showboating, unleashing a ballroom blitz of kicks and a moonsault on the rhythmic prodigy. Although Fandango hung tough, things turned dour when RVD started to roll and set up for the Five Star Frog Splash. Sensing defeat, the dancer denied the high-flyer his glory and elected to dance another day, rolling out of the ring and retreating up the ramp. Kaitlyn vs AJ Lee AJ Lee’s prevailed twice over Kaitlyn despite eating some of the mostvicious spears in WWE history, but the black widow found herself Chickbusted when the “Hybrid Diva” picked up a long-awaited (yet non-title) win in her home state. Even though the increasingly conflicted Big E Langston loomed large at ringside, AJ had things well in hand, forcing Kaitlyn into a corner and preventing the spear with a deceptively monstrous knee to the former champion’s face. It was a nearly flawless performance by the champion, who only left herself vulnerable for a moment when she ricocheted off the ropes. That, though, was all Kaitlyn needed to blast AJ with another spear that had three consequences of note: 1) she won the match, 2) she precipitated a five-star temper tantrum from AJ and 3) brought out Dolph Ziggler for some good old fashioned gloating and a challenge to Big E Langston. Which, of course, led to ... Dolph Ziggler vs Big E. Langston He can steal the show, but can Dolph Ziggler slay a giant? For all his physical gifts, The Showoff seemed to have finally bitten off more than he could chew with a challenge of his former protégé, Big E Langston, on Raw. Showing little in the way of sentimentality, the student put a handy whomping on his teacher, crushing Ziggler with power maneuvers and taunting the former World Champion like a schoolyard goon. Ziggler’s quick thinking saved him from utter destruction when a split-second dodge of a Langston corner charge gave him life and momentum enough to toss Big E out of the ring, yet the bout ended with a whimper (figuratively speaking) when AJ mauled her former beau and brought the tilt to a DQ conclusion, much to Langston’s chagrin. Ever one to get the last word, Dolph made his final move on the fuming titan by blasting him with a farewell Zig Zag. Now that's how you sever a partnership. Natalya vs Brie Bella When Twin Magic won’t do the trick, a little good-old fashioned taunting certainly works fine. Tempers were running high in a bout between “Total Divas” stars Brie Bella and Natalya after a disparaging “ugly duckling” comment was tossed Natalya’s way, and the “Queen of Harts” certainly had no qualms repaying Brie in the ring. Things were looking “total”-ly dire for the former Divas Champion until Nikki came to her sister’s rescue, taunting Natalya atop the stage with “ugly” duck noises and a kazoo, ultimately distracting her so Brie could capitalize with a roll-up pin. Now that’s drama. Results * Singles Match: Rob Van Dam defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) by Count Out * Singles Match: Kaitlyn defeated AJ Lee (w/ Big E. Langston) * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) by DQ * Singles Match: Brie Bella defeated Natalya Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes